Kurona Yasuhisa
Kurona Yasuhisa (in Japanese: 安久 黒奈, Yasuhisa Kurona) is an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul and is the twin sister of Nashiro Yasuhisa in the anime/manga series Tokyo Ghoul. She was a member of the Ghoul Restaurant and was the personal bodyguard to Madam A as well as the underling of Akihiro Kanou. Years later after being abandoned by Kanou, Kurona would return and merge with her sister as the gruesome creature known as Floppy (in Japanese: フロッピー, furoppī). Although a supporting antagonist at first, being against both humanity and other ghouls aside from her sister, she becomes an anti-heroic protagonist after joining Ken Kaneki in the sequel series Tokyo Ghoul:re. She is voiced by Aoi Yuki in the Japanese version. In the English version, she was voiced by Michelle Lee and later by Lynsey Hale in English version. Biography Early life In the past, Kurona and Nashiro were normal human little girls until tragedy struck. Their parents were killed by a ghoul and they were soon taken into custody by the C.C.G. following the event. Both Kurona and Nashiro were to be trained to become future Ghoul Investigators. One day however, she and her sister had ran into Akihiro Kanou who had succesfully manipulated them into joining him and both Kurona and Nashiro ran away with him. Afterwards, they were turned into One-Eyed Ghouls and refered to Kanou as their new father. Raid on Kanou's Lab During the investigation into Akihiro Kanou, Kurona and Nashiro are tasked by Kanou to protect Madam A from Kaneki's Group which she does. Kurona follows her when Madam A goes to check up on her children when Kaneki breaks in and she engages him in a fight to prevent him from catching Madam A. As the fight nears its end, the twins reveal themselves to be one-eyed ghouls, leaving Kaneki in shock and realisation that Kanou has experimented on them. Later, once the lab raid has begun, the twins run into Eto of the Aogiri Tree who had arrived to join the raid as well. Eto taunted them about their dead parents before dashing across the room and escaping them. After a little while, the CCG arrives and the twins run into Juuzou Suzuya, an old familiar face from their childhood. The twins do battle with Juuzou, who taunts them the entire time. He queries them on their new status as one-eyed ghouls and they respond that they no longer desire to be a part of humanity's "twisted world". Eventually, Kurona gets wounded repeatedly and Nashiro is nearly killed. Kurona cradles her mortally wounded sister and runs off with her. Kurona then makes it to a safe space to hide before Koutarou Amon stumbles upon her and realises who she is before Kurona runs away, leaving Amon puzzled. Later, Kurona finds out that Kanou is a member of Aogiri and demands that she leaves with him which she refuses. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kanou leaves and joins the Aogiri Tree and leaves the twins behind. Rushima Landing Operation Three years later, Kurona has returned and is alive and well. She arrives at Rushima Island, the current headquarters of the Aogiri Tree and a major battleground as Aogiri makes their final stand against the CCG. Kurona arrives on the island's shores and encounters Hanbee Abara after he has defeated and injured Miza Kusakari. She activates her kakugan while asking if he was one of Juuzou's grunts. She then subdues Abara and asks why he would follow a person such as Juuzou as his commanding officer and Abara defended Juuzou saying that he would never abandon one of his subordinates and she then jumps to dodge Juuzou's attack and then engages him along with the rest of the Suzuya Squad and is excited by it as she can show Nashiro Juuzou's pain. Juuzou then asked if Nashiro lived through such a wound and Kurona then reveals a large deformed face on her stomach with the ability to speak. Kurona then struck Juuzou hard in the chest which broke his 13th's Jason quinque and penetrated his quinque body armor and saw him fall to the ground. Kurona got excited and then attacked the rest of the squad and asked if they never cared about Juuzou since they had no reaction to his apparent death only to have them joke at her and Juuzou to run up and ambush her wearing his Arata Joker armor. She then attempted to subdue Juuzou but her arms were cut off and she then decided to retreat and fled off while her limbs were regenerating. Kurona then wandered around the island until she found Akihiro Kanou, her former master, and they both greeted each other. She then demanded Kanou save Nashiro and giver her another body and showed him the face but Kanou then revealed that Nashiro was long dead, the face was just fabricated, and that Kurona devoured Nashiro. Kurona then changed expressions and glared at Kanou where she vowed to kill him but was then faced by Okahira and she then had to fight him to get to Kanou who forced the two of them to fight for Kanou's entertainment and to prove which creation is the better one. Appearance Kurona looks just like her twin Nashiro only with black hair. She had dark hair since she was born and was allowed to keep it when being experimented on. She wears a dark black cloak with a hood on it and has an eye logo on the top of the hood. She wears a black & white vertical line mask with a hole on the left eye where her kakugan is located at. Thee years later in :re, Kurona is different as her hair is now a different color, she wears a dark black cloak and has now grown out. Her arms and torso are covered in a grotesque dark colored flesh and has a deformed face on her stomach. Personality Kurona is very reserved, cold, distant, and nihilistic, which comes from witnessing the brutal death of her father as a young child which killed off her cheerfulness and often very nice nature. She has completely given up her humanity and enjoys being a ghoul believing that humans live in a "twisted world" according to her view. However, Kurona cherishes her twin sister the most. Being the last remnant of her family, she is willing to abort missions and disobey orders just to protect her and her sister is willing to do the same. Relationships *Nashiro Yasuhisa: Kurona has a very deep and protective nature of Nashiro and vise versa. This stems from the fact that she is the only remaining member of her family that is left. Kurona is very protective of her and freaked out when she was injured by Juuzou to the point of abandoning the mission in both Root A and in the original Manga. It's later revealed that she went to great lengths to saver her sister going as far as to devour Nashiro to "save" her. *Akihiro Kanou: Kurona looks up to Kanou much like Nashiro. She believes that he has saved both herself and her sister from the morbid world of humanity and are glad to become ghouls. She admires him and refers to Kanou as her new father. Years later, Kurona would grow to hate Kanou for abandoning her and Nashiro and now wants to kill him to avenge Nashiro. *Juuzou Suzuya: Kurona and Nashiro have a very antagonistic relationship between them and Juuzou. Both twins are not fond of Juuzou's nihilistic and uncaring view on the world and life of people in general. Her hatred most likely grew after Nashiro was almost killed by Juuzou during the Laboratory Raid. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence': It was said that she had incredible intelligence as child. *'Strength': Kurona is strong both before and after becoming a ghoul. Her ghoul abilities have increased her strength. *'Hightened Speed and Strength': Akihiro's experiments have increased her strength and speed making her faster and stronger. *'Rinkaku Kagune': Kurona along with her sister, have two large tentacles as her kagune and are from the kakuhou from Rize. She has incredible strength and can overcome and defeat opponents very easily. The abilities wither both her sister and herself are able to make a similar combo move that the Bin Brothers had before. *'Regeneration': Kurona was able to acquire regeneration abilities after becoming an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul. This allows her to heal any wounds that she gets in battle. Gallery Kurona 2.png Kurona 3.png Nashiro and Kurona.png|Kurona with her sister Nashiro Kurona's body.png|Kurona's deformation due to absorbing Nashiro Navigation pl:Kurona Yasuhisa Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Nihilists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hybrids Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero